Une rumeur dans la cité
by AuroreAthena
Summary: Fautil croire certaines rumeurs? Résultat d'un challenge


Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartient pas.

Spoilers: Saison 2.

Réponse à un challenge sur le forum d'EnfantTV : une rumeur dans la cité.

**Une rumeur dans la cité**

Le docteur Rodney Mckay était entièrement absorbé par l'étude du nouvel artefact des Anciens qui venait d'être découvert. Il n'entendit donc pas le Colonel John Sheppard entrer dans son laboratoire, une tasse fumante à la main.

Celui-ci, observant la concentration intense de son compagnon d'armes, eut soudain une idée qui lui amena un sourire diabolique sur son visage.

Posant sa tasse sans bruit sur la table, il s'approcha lentement du Docteur Mckay et, arrivé à sa hauteur, il donna une frappe retentissante dans le dos de son ami.

Alors Mckay, quoi de neuf chez les Anciens ? dit-il tout sourire

Rodney était tellement concentré sur son travail que, lorsque John manifesta bruyamment sa présence, il en sursauta de frayeur, lâchant par la même occasion ce qu'il tenait dans les mains.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh !

Tentant de reprendre son souffle la mains sur le cœur, Rodney dévisagea John, hilare, d'un regard meurtrier.

Non mais vous êtes fou colonel ! s'écria-t-il. Vous voulez me tuer ou quoi ?

Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque ! répondit John, moqueur.

Vexé, Rodney préféra ne pas répondre et, reprenant ses esprits, fit semblant d'ignorer la présence du Colonel Sheppard et se repencha sur son travail. Ce dernier, ayant récupéré sa tasse, s'installa en face de Mckay.

Au bout d'une minute, sentant sur lui le regard amusé de son compagnon, Rodney releva la tête, exaspéré.

Quoi ? rugit-il

Est-ce que vous êtes au courant des dernières rumeurs qui courrent dans la cité ? demanda John

Attendez ! Vous me dérangez uniquement pour savoir si je connais les rumeurs qui courrent ? s'exaspéra Rodney, les yeux fusillant son ami.

Eh bien, c'est toujours important de se tenir informé non ? répondit John d'un air innocent

Colonel, je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à perdre en racontars. Allez voir quelqu'un d'autre !

Mais c'est vous que je viens voir Rodney. Tous les autres sont occupés.

Tous les autres sont occ….

Complétement abasourdi par les paroles moqueuses et l'attitude puérile de Sheppard, Mckay ne put finir sa phrase.

Non mais je rêve ! s'exlama Rodney

Aller Mckay, une petite pause n'a jamais fait de mal à personne ! dit John tout sourire

Et une pause pour dire quoi ? ragea Rodney. Que Kavanaugh dort avec un nounours, qu'Elisabeth et Ronon fircottent ensemble, que Teyla….

C'est alors que Rodney fut coupé dans sa tirade, recevant en pleine figure le café que John venait de recracher.

Non mais ça va pas ! cria Rodney en s'essuyant le visage. Qu'est ce qui vous prend ?

Le Docteur Weir et Ronon ? Vous vous fichez de moi Mckay ! s'exclama John, surpris

Tout en s'essuyant, Rodney répondit :

Ce n'est pas moi qui le dit. Grant les aurait surpris dans le couloir des appartements privés, enlacés. Il paraît qu'ils étaient très génés d'être surpris ainsi.

Au fur et à mesure des paroles de son ami, Sheppard se décomposa. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginé qu'Elisabeth et Ronon puissent avoir une aventure. A cette seule idée, une douleur enserra son cœur. Non qu'il ait quoique ce soit contre Ronon, mais depuis près de 2 ans maintenant, il éprouvait de tendres sentiments à l'égard du Docteur Weir, et il avait souvent espéré qu'ils fussent réciproques. Car il aimait le Docteur Elisabeth Weir. Oh oui, il l'aimait. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose d'aussi fort pour une femme.

Souhaitant mettre fin au doute qui s'insinuait peu à peu en lui, il quitta précipitamment le laboratoire de Mckay, alors que celui-ci avait le dos tourné.

Franchement, sur un plan personnel, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que le Docteur Weir peut bien trouver à Ronon ! Ca me dépasse complètement ! Et vous Shep….

Se retournant pour faire face à John, Rodney s'interrompit en constatant l'absence de son visiteur. Exaspéré, il se remit au travail, non sans proférer quelques paroles peu agréables à l'encontre de cette interruption imprévue.

Dans le couloir menant au bureau d'Elisabeth, la phrase de Rodney ne cessait de se répéter dans la tête de Sheppard. Insconsciemment, il accéléra le pas et se retrouva bientôt devant le bureau du Docteur Weir. Celle-ci était penchée sur l'étude d'un rapport et semblée absorbée par son travail. S'attardant quelques secondes sur cette vision, la rumeur refit écho dans sa tête amenant un pincement au cœur. Voulant en avoir le cœur net, John prit sa respiration et s'avança vers le bureau, déterminé.

Docteur Weir ? dit-il en entrant précipitemment dans le bureau

Colonel ! répondit Elisabeth, surprise, en relevant la tête. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Me dire la vérité ! attaqua John en s'avançant vers le bureau

Elisabeth le regarda étonnée.

La vérité ? Et à quel sujet Colonel ?

Au sujet de vous et de Ronon ! dit-il en posant ses mains sur le bureau, faisant ainsi face à Elisabeth qui ne recula pas devant l'attaque.

Moi et Ronon ? dit-elle d'un air surpris. Laissez-moi deviner Colonel, c'est la dernière rumeur de la cité ? le questionna-t-elle d'un air amusé, croisant ses mains sous son menton, et plongeant son regard dans celui de John.

Celui-ci se sentit troublé par l'intensité du regard d'Elisabeth et sa moue moqueuse. Tentant de se controler pour ne pas la prendre de force sur le bureau, il lui répondit, les yeux brillant de colère.

Alors ? Est ce que la rumeur est fondée oui ou non ? dit-il en s'approchant un peu plus d'Elisabeth, leurs visages n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Et en quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ? lui répondit-elle franchement, flattée de voir l'intérêt que lui portait le Colonel

Vous ne répondez pas à la question Elisabeth ! dit John exaspéré et sentant la jalousie prendre possession de lui.

Parce que je n'ai pas à y répondre ! dit Elisabeth en le fixant dans les yeux, son souffle s'accélérant et se mélant à celui du Colonel Sheppard. Maintenant Colonel, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend !

Elisabeth se leva de son bureau, mettant fin ainsi à la tension qui s'installait entre eux. Contournant son bureau pour sortir, elle finit par se retourner sur John qui la regardait partir sans bouger, les poings serrés et un regard indéchiffrable.

Au fait Colonel, si un jour je devais avoir une histoire avec quelqu'un, je crois que vous seriez le premier concerné ! dit elle en souriant, le regard malicieux.

Sur cette dernière phrase, Elisabeth quitta son bureau, ravie de son effet, non sans avoir remarqué l'étincelle s'allumer dans les yeux de John, ainsi que le sourire éblouissant sur son visage.

FIN


End file.
